


Endgame

by adoresehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: CEO, Cheating, Drama, F/M, M/M, Romance, personal assistant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoresehun/pseuds/adoresehun
Summary: Park Chanyeol is a businessman, a CEO of Park Empire. He has a lovely fiancé, who he has known for seven years.But,His sins will always follow him, they will lead him back to a certain Byun Baekhyun, someone he could never let go.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT:
> 
> I was about to post chapter 2 of this story but i just noticed i never even posted the prologue so here it is!

Hunched over on the sofa, legs on either sides of his waist. That was the position he was currently in, the insides of his thighs were gently being massaged by rough-looking large hands as he pushed his face further into the soft silky cushion set on the armrest of the leather sofa. His facial expression resembled discomfort, as his fingers tugged at the silky pillowcase.

 

“Chanyeol please-“ Chanyeol smacked his by now reddened asscheeks.

 

“Remember, no begging darling.” Baekhyun pushed his face even further into the cushion, muffling his screams. Chanyeol probed a finger at his entrance, teasing him slightly. Baekhyun whimpered uncomfortably as he tried to move his legs to a more comfy position but they were instantly gripped.

 

“Don’t move.” Chanyeol’s tone was strict.

 

Chanyeol inserted one finger into the puckered hole, leaving Baekhyun pleading for more.

 

“Take- Take me with you on the trip,” Baekhyun panted, slightly out of breath as he tried focussing his gaze on the stack of contracts set on the table top in front of him. Chanyeol halted his movements abruptly, before softly kneading Baekhyun’s thigh with his unoccupied hand.

 

Chanyeol hummed. “It’s a business trip, you will only distract me with your presence,” Baekhyun shook his head, he lifted his head with much effort before he replied back.

 

“I’ll be good, I promise. I’m always good for you.” Chanyeol stuck his tongue out slightly, considering it. His fingers lingered at Baekhyun’s collarbones as he came up with a response.

 

“I’ll be thinking about it,” Baekhyun let his head fall back onto the soft cushion, as he sighed disappointedly. Chanyeol noticed his reaction and tapped his shoulder.

 

“Be a good boy for me, get on your knees and suck my dick and I shall reward you with the business trip.” Baekhyun’s eyes lightened up at Chanyeol’s proposal. Chanyeol removed his finger, the slickness of Baekhyun’s cum was already spread over it, he bent a little forward to be able to push the digit into Baekhyun’s mouth. Baekhyun gladly took it, sucking teasingly as his hazy eyes looked up at Chanyeol. Chanyeol’s eyes darkened at the obscene sight he was met with.

 

“How do you taste?” Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders, as his tongue did all the work. Chanyeol grunted, unsatisfied with Baekhyun’s response. He pulled back his hand, as he rested his arms on top of the armrest, leaving him hovering above Baekhyun’s naked body.

 

“Shall I find out?” Chanyeol whispered seductively as their lips connected, their tongues tasting each other in a flaming brawl. Chanyeol sucked on Baekhyun’s bottom lip, biting it lightly, Baekhyun shuddered at the coarse action. His rough hands skimmed over Baekhyun’s pale skin, leaving a mark in its way. Chanyeol pulled away, fingers nudging at Baekhyun’s lips.

 

“Vanilla,” Baekhyun didn’t completely understand.

 

“What?”

 

‘Vanilla,” Chanyeol repeated. “You taste like vanilla,” Baekhyun blushed at this, he covered his face with his hands, feeling embarrassed. Chanyeol smirked at the sight, he got off the sofa, leaving Baekhyun on his own.

 

“Clean up or take a shower before Sana arrives.” At the mention of Sana, Baekhyun was directly forced back to reality. Right, Chanyeol has a fiancé. 

 

“What about your proposal?” Baekhyun asked, upset but he was trying to mask his emotions as much as possible whilst his eyes were mainly set on the ceiling.

 

Chanyeol glanced over his shoulder at Baekhyun’s uncovered body.

 

“Next time,”


	2. Chapter 1

“The meeting will be held at noon tomorrow, your- your presence will be expected at the Sheraton Hotel.” Baekhyun tried reading without stuttering once, but he failed as predicted. Chanyeol was savouring every second of it, as his thumb grazed Baekhyun’s pinkish nipple in an effortless manner.

“Keep going,” Chanyeol uttered smoothly, lips brushing along Baekhyun’s jaw as the boy on his lap grew weaker by the second.

 

“Ah- Sana will visit you afterwards, to discuss the details of the collaboration with Kia.” Baekhyun had finished successfully, Chanyeol gripped his chin, turning his head sideways.

 

“Anything else?” Baekhyun shook his head dazedly, gazing down at Chanyeol’s lips.

 

“My eyes are up here, sweetheart.” Baekhyun was flustered as he moved his eyes to the desk instead, with a little bit more effort on his side since Chanyeol had a firm grip on his chin. Chanyeol sensed his assistant’s discomfort and removed his hand to reassure Baekhyun wouldn’t be marked. His right hand was massaging the soft skin on his stomach as he leant in to leave a chaste kiss at the corner of his swollen lips he’d the pleasure of devouring earlier in the afternoon.

 

“There’s a change of plans, cancel the appointment with Sana tomorrow.” Baekhyun’s heart feels heavy. He tries sliding down in a careful way, but Chanyeol doesn’t approve as he pulls Baekhyun back into his chest.

 

“She’s your fiancé, Chanyeol. This Kia collaboration is very valuable to her,” Chanyeol scoffed, eyeing Baekhyun in the process.

 

“Those were my orders, what I say will be done, got that?” Baekhyun nodded stiffly, not seeking to upset Chanyeol.

 

“Good. We’ll be visiting a couple of places tomorrow, all business related.” 

 

“Now, get off me and get back to work, princess.” Baekhyun didn’t hesitate as he sprung off Chanyeol’s lap, Chanyeol gave his ass a slap before he watched Baekhyun leave whilst rubbing his sore behind.

 

-

 

 

Baekhyun took a seat by the window in the canteen, his lunch consisted of a plain salad with a bottle of orange juice, he had been on an assigned diet because he thought it was somewhat necessary although Chanyeol didn’t wish for him to lose any weight. Baekhyun observed the people outside, the cyclers, the drivers and the animals on a leash taking a walk. The silence was interrupted when Sehun took a seat on the opposite side of the table.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Sehun questioned as he uncapped his bottle of water to take a long needed sip. Baekhyun waved his hand.

 

“Nothing really, just all the paperwork I’ve to finish before I could head home.” Sehun didn’t believe any of it but still decided to drop the subject to Baekhyun’s relief. 

 

“Do you have any plans this upcoming Friday?” Friday? He remembered Chanyeol had a gala to attend in the evening, but his fiancé would be accompanying him which meant he was basically free for the entire night.

 

“Nothing as of yet, why?”

 

“We should go clubbing, because you, my friend needs to get laid.” Sehun said, mouth filled with sandwich crumbles. Baekhyun shushed him, Sehun wasn’t one to keep his voice down.

 

“We shouldn’t be holding this conversation at work!”

 

“Right, because your CEO has you wrapped around his finger.” Baekhyun threw whatever was near him at Sehun’s face, just to shut him up, which was a plastic fork in this case. Sehun could swerve the flying object in time, before it could hit him in the face.

 

“Throwing with cutlery now? That’s real mature of you, Baekhyun.” Baekhyun was completely aware of the stares they were receiving right now, he stood up, throwing his remaining cutlery and plastic container in the bin before walking off in the direction of the elevator. 

 

A moment later as he was standing in the elevator he received a notification.

 

A message from Sehun.

 

 

** Sehun:  **

_ See you on Friday at 7!  _

 

Baekhyun managed a small smile, before he pocketed his phone back.

 

-

 

Baekhyun walked into the break room on the twelfth level where Chanyeol's office is located, deciding to get a cup of coffee before getting back to work. He was momentarily halted by another assistant he’d known by the name of Seulgi. She clutched a stack of papers in her arms as she smiled up at Baekhyun. Baekhyun set the cup down, before it could burn his fingers, he diverted his attention back to Seulgi who appeared to be struggling holding onto the set of Kia contracts which were intended to be faxed to the company today. 

 

“These must be the contracts, right?” Seulgi nodded as she handed them over to Baekhyun. Baekhyun took on the heavy weight of the thick sets of papers and held them steadily to his chest.

 

“Thanks! I’ll fax them in a couple of minutes, I need to bring this cup of coffee to Mr. Park first.” Baekhyun tried juggling both the cup and the sets of contracts but was halted by Seulgi before he could even move around her.

 

“I think it’s better if you don’t disturb Mr. Park, Miss Sana has just arrived.” The cup almost slipped, Baekhyun maintained his balance as he blinked up at Seulgi.

 

“Mr. Park’s fiancé?” Seulgi nodded quickly. Baekhyun didn’t recall Sana having any appointments at the office today, but obviously she could walk in whenever she desired. Baekhyun remembered he needed a document containing passwords which he could only retrieve from his computer in Chanyeol’s office, he had to interrupt the pair for a minute or two.

 

“I need to  get a document, could you keep an eye on these please?” Baekhyun requested, referring to the contracts. He left a worried Seulgi behind as he stalked off in the direction of Chanyeol’s office.

 

The knocks resounded in the empty corridor, the walls were thick, Baekhyun wasn’t able to hear a sound coming from the office. He gripped the door handle and swiftly pulled it down, opening the heavy door. The sight he was met with baffled him greatly.

 

-

** **


	3. IMPORTANT

I was about to post chapter 2 of this story but i noticed i never posted the prologue before posting the first chapter, please go back to 1. PROLOGUE to read what happens there!  
I'll post chapter 2 this weekend or next weekend!

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is Always appreciated. Thank you for reading everyone!


End file.
